Please
by Lakota1172
Summary: Sometimes people are taken away from you... people you care about. But what if they where taken away from you for 5 years and you never got to see or speak to them, you don't even know where they are?
1. Chapter 1

**Now I cried writing this fanfic….. It's very sad I think it will have about 3 - 4 Chapters. I hope you all enjoy :) Oh and you might remember some basted thats going to be in this story!**

"Chase we can't keep this up much longer!" Yelled Jinja. The Core tech Team had been camping in a forest, it was Jinja's birthday and the team had bought her a mobile phone (With Jinja's credit card, they hand't told her that yet, he,he)

when S.T.O.R.M attacked out of the blue. Chase and Dax where taking out some of the ships with Lock, Airswitch, Boost and Nightstone. That left, Jinja, Bren and Beyal to fight off S.T.O. monsuno's. They had started fighting with there monsuno's about 6 minutes their time was almost up.

"I know Jin, I know" muttered Chase thinking about what he was going to tell them to do. Finally Chase spoke up again, "Come on guys lets go while we still can!" yelled Chase.

"Oh come on Suno this was getting interesting!" yelled Dax just as Boost took out another ship. Just as Dax finished his sentence, Airswtich and all the other monsuno's returned to their cores, "Ah scratch that lets get out of here" said Dax putting his cores away.

Chase, Jinja, Beyal, Bren and Dax where soon running flat out through the forest with S.T.O.R.M right behind them, the mothership flying above their heads, soon they came to a cliff and over the edge was a lake. "What do we do!" whined Bren holding his satchel close to him.

"We go down!" laughed Dax jumping off the cliff just as the S.T.O.R.M People came charging out of the forest.

Beyal jumped next, then Chase who had to drag Bren over, then came Jinja just as the S.T.O.R.M mothership sent robotic arms out of the ship.

Dax who had already landed in the water with Beyal watched as the others jumped to, Chase splashed down next, then Bren, then Jinja, but to Dax, Chase's, Bren's and Beyal's horror as Jinja hit the water and went under, one of the claws followed and when it emerged again it had Jinja in it's claw.

"JINJA!" Yelled Chase, he was the closest to Jinja and he grabbed her hand just before it could take he away, but it still took her up, Dax had to grab Chase's legs.

"Don't let go SUNO!" he yelled, Chase tried to get a better grip.

"Chase help!" yelled Jinja as it took he higher. Chase's hands started to slip and then he lost his grasp. "NO!" he yelled as the robotic claw took Jinja up to the ship.

Chase landed again in the water with Dax. "Oh crag" muttered Dax.

Beyal and Bren had swam to shore and where watching in horror, "Chase, Dax I am sorry to say this but we must leave!" yelled Beyal as he watched the ship come closer.

**5 hours later**

Chase was pacing back and fourth under a tree, "Anything?" he asked for the 15th time, Bren was getting really annoyed now. "NO CHASE! I'll tell you if I get a call" he shouted. Chase kicked a stone in anger, he new Jinja only had one free call on her phone and he had her credit card.

"Stop beating yourself up over it Suno" said Dax who was leaning on a tree. Beyal was trying to get a vision as he sat on a rock.

"NOT BEAT MYSELF UP OVER IT!" yelled Chase storming towards Dax, "How can't I! I let her sip right through my fingers!" he yelled, Dax held up his hands in defeat and was about to answer when.

"IT'S JINJA! SHE'S CALLING" Yelled Bren, Chase ran towards Bren. Beyal opened his eyes and watched while Dax stood there waiting. Bren stood up and took a step towards Chase when he tripped on a tree root and dropped the tablet smashing it.

'NO!" Yelled Chase glaring at Bren.

"Nice going Glasses!" snapped Dax getting ready to beat him up that was the last straw. Beyal even looked angry.

"Oh Bren why?" he moaned smacking his face. Bren sat up and looked away he was feeling really guilty. It was his fault that they might never get to see Jinja again.

**A S.T.O.R.M jail sell **

"Please pick up, please" muttered Jinja to herself as she sat on a steal bench in a small steal room with a door and some bars where a gap was where they gave her food, she couldn't see any light or anything. Both her core's had been taken and she had been given, black and yellow PJs to wear.

"Come on" muttered Jinja as the phone kept ringing and then… silence. Jinja felt tears coming to her eyes she slumped down on the ground in a ball of tears. "Please Chase hurry!" she cried.

"Please"

**I'm going to let you in on a little hint here, I think that Dax is 16 Chase is 15, Beyal 15, Jinja 15 and Bren is 14. Oh and the next to chapter is based around 5 years later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is the next chapter for Please, this one was sad to me again… :( But I like the story line and remember that this IS based around 5 years later, so…. Dax is 21, Chase, Beyal and Jinja 20 and Bren 19 so here it goes hope you all enjoy :) **

Under a old willow tree lay a boy, well a man in his early twenties, his three friends where close by doing their own things. The one with glasses was standing up and scanning the area, like he did everyday, searching for a sign that their lost friend was somewhere nearby. The one with white hair was sitting upright on a nearby bolder with his eyes closed, he to was searching for a sign, the one with the darker skin colour and wearing a old beanie was leaning up against a tree with an annoyed look on his face and the one in the grass? Well he was thinking… about the friend that he lost all those years ago.

**Somewhere nearby in a S.T.O.R.M base **

A solder was doing his rounds checking on the prisoners, looking into every sell. As he passed by not really having a good look he noticed that one of the cells was empty. He stopped in his tracks. The solder slowly took a few steps towards the cell and opened the door. Nothing. He looked all over the place except for above.

The man reached for his radio and was about to report this, when the prisoner jumped down from the ceiling and knocked him out. "Didn't check above did you, you big ape" chuckled the voice as the prisoner grabbed his keys and his radio and locked the cell door behind her.

The female prisoner rushed down the rows of other prisoners wearing her black and golden T- Shirt and pants, knocking out any solder who got in her way. She finally made it to a big white door that said Chalermagne on it. She slowly opened the door. The room was actually small, but it had a big bed in it and a desk next to the bed, the room was really bare.

She slowly snuck towards the women who was sleeping in the bed and smiled, "I hate you so much" she muttered before turning to the desk and opening the draw, it was full of cores! She gave a little yelp of joy and grabbed two of the cores. "It's been a while hasn't it Whipper" she said looking at one of the cores, before looking at the other, "You to Charger" she said happily.

After taking about four seconds to look at her cores, she starting looking through the other cores and saw two empty ones and two small tubes of Monsuno essence, "Score!" she yelped happily putting the essence in her T -Shirt pocket for later and the empty cores in her pants pockets.

She turned and was ready to FINALLY Leave when she noticed something on the other side of the room, Chalermangne's coat and whip, "Well look what we have here!" she said happily taking the coat and putting it on, she had to hold up her now very long hair that trailed all the way down to her knees, before grabbing the hip. "Nice" she said before exiting the room.

As she ran she looked everywhere for a door and finally she saw one that said, *Fire exit* on it. "Yes!" she cried reaching for the handle when a voice spoke up.

"Been a while hasn't it punk" laughed a voice. The girl turned around her head and saw Commander Trey standing not so far away from her.

"Maybe I was a punk when I was 15 but I'm 20 now you old man" chuckled the girl reaching for her cores. The Commander smiled.

"Jacket looks good with your over grown hair punk" said the Commander smiling before suddenly lunging at her. "Got ya!" yelled the commander reaching out. Jinja smiled and dodged before pinning the commander down, she grabbed his arm and twisted it sideways.

"The names Jinja by the way" she laughed before breaking his arm and taking off out the fire exit.

**Back to the Boys**

"Suno I have had it!" yelled Dax moving out of his position of leaning up on the willow tree, "We have been looking for FIVE whole years and there is NO hope of finding her!" yelled Dax.

Chase quickly scrambled up rom the ground and to his feet, "What's that meant to mean!" he yelled. Chase who was now just as tall as Dax glared at him eye to eye.

Bren sighed and shook his head as he listened to his friends fight AGAIN, he was actually really sick of them always fighting. "Be quiet guys" he sighed as he scanned the area.

Beyal hadn't opened his eyes yet rom searching. Dax glared back at Chase. "What has it been now Suno 5 years and still no sign! We've searched over 68 bases in that time and NOTHING!" Yelled Dax.

"No way…" muttered Bren his eyes going wide.

Chase and Dax didn't take any notice, "Flake off Dax!" Yelled Chase shoving Dax in the shoulder. Dax didn't even flinch.

"What Suno ya gonna keep looking are ya!" he snapped in anger before hitting Chase over the head.

"Um guys…" Said Bren.

They still didn't take any notice, "Drop it Dax" yelled Chase throwing a punch at Dax, Dax easily caught the punch.

"Ya really wouldn't wanna do that Suno" he said coldly, as he tightened his grip.

"UM GUYS!" Shouted Bren suddenly. Dax and Chase looked at Bren.

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"Hate to be a bother, but the tablet just said Jinja is close" said Bren smiling. Chase quickly grabbed the tablet and looked at it, 'Where B where!" he yelled in excitement, even Dax was looking.

"Um ah….. right about" but before he could finish Beyal spoke up.

"She is about a 2 minute run that way!" he said pointing north. Bren put his tablet away and in his bag, Chase had already started running that way, Dax was running after him with Beyal following and then Bren.

**Not far away **

Jinja was rolling around in the grass happily. It had taken her a bit to get away from the solders but she was safe! It had taken her eyes a bit to get used to the sun but when they did Jinja was smiling and laughing. Jinja sat up and jumped into a small river that went up to about her waist, she had forgotten what water had felt like and the grass to. She smiled happily and got out of the water to have a good look around where she was.

It was the biggest clearing she had ever seen in her life but it was full of nature. There was a river, a huge patch of flowers and a small deer herd eating the grass. She smiled and breathed in the air in joy. She was enjoying the peace when a loud noise broke the peace.

It was like something was running as fast as it could towards her. She stood up and saw the deer starting to run back into the forest, a pack of wolves maybe? S.T.O.R.M solders? Jinja hid down behind a huge rock, that was big enough to hide her.

After the loud noise stopped she peaked out from behind the rock and saw four men in the clearing looking around. One had pitch black short hair, he had blue eyes and had a big black jacket on with blue jeans, another one had brown hair and glasses, he was wearing a short sleeved green top with brown pants, another one had white hair and was wearing a long sleeved white top with a grey cloak thing and pale pants and the last one had black dread locks, he was wearing a long black jumper and big track pants and the most familiar thing of all a blue beanie.

Jinja hid back behind the rock, *Blue beanie, blue beanie….. Dax?* Jinja had another look and saw they actually looked a bit like her old friends. Jinja took in a deep breath and stood up, she felt their eyes go onto her.

**The Guys **

Chase suddenly came to a stop, he was in the middle of a clearing, there was a huge rock a river and lots of flowers."Hey Beyal where to next" he panted. Dax slowly sat on the ground with Bren.

"She is very close Chase" said Beyal.

Chase nodded, "But where?" asked Dax standing back up. Suddenly somebody stood up from behind one of the big rocks, the team all reached for their cores."Who are you and what do you want?" said Chase slowly, but as the person came closer and out of the shadows Chase put his cores away.

"I could ask you guys the same question but I already think I know who you are and what your doing" said the female voice. Chase smiled in happiness and raced towards the women, and the women raced towards Chase, when Chase was close enough he gave her a HUGE hug.

"Hey Suno what gives hugging strange people wherever you go!" yelled Dax in annoyance. Dax didn't recognise this women, BUT something about her kept nagging at him.

"I thought I would never see you again" whispered Chase who had tears running down his eyes. The women smiled and let her tears flow to.

"Jinja?" said Bren in disbelief, as he took some steps forwards. Bren suddenly broke into a run towards Chase and the Women. Beyal smiled and ran after him leaving a confused Dax.

"JINJA!" Yelled Bren joining in the hug with Chase and the women. Beyal didn't say anything, all he did was HUG. Dax scratched his head in confusion and slowly walked towards them.

"Hey guys before we all get mushy, lets put this shella to the test if she really is who you think she is" said Dax crossing his arms as he stood in front of them.

"What the Crag Dax of corse it's Jinja!" yelled Chase glaring at Dax. Bren glared along with him. Dax glared back, "Well….. I'm not saying she's not I'm just saying that she might not be her" said Dax.

"Look she's even wearing Solder ladys jacket and, I think I see a whip as well, not to mention she's wearing S.T.O. colours!" said Dax pointing out little things.

The women was about to speak up when Chase interrupted,"Oh fine Dax give her the test" he sighed. Dax grinned, "Alright! Here it goes".

"Whats the white haired ones name" said Dax pointing at Beyal.

"Beyal"

"Yeah you would know that if you where working for S.T.O.R.M wouldn't ya, next question, if you are who you say you are whats my nickname for ya?"

"Princess…. duh"

"Lucky guess, now heres one only princess would know….. Oh did I get my dreads?"

They all went silent, the women smiled and leaned forwards and whispered something in Dax's ear, Dax's eyes went wide in shock and before anybody could do anything Dax pulled the women into a tight hug.

"It's you"

**Well maybe you didn't get as teary as I was BUT I was listening to the right music for the scene…. if you wanna know what song it is if you wanna listen to it while reading this chapter it's 'Lego house' by Ed Sheeran :) Thats all oh and I have decided to make this a on going Fanfic so maybe about 20 chapters to it! :) **


	3. Helpless Women

**Ok well heres the next chapter! I hope you guys all enjoy it and please guys remember I will do story requests :) But only for Monsuno and Monsuno crossovers. Please send in your requests :) **

Jinja sat on a thick tree branch with Chase, Bren, Beyal and Dax, she lifted her head and let the breeze take her now knee length hair backwards, it felt good to have fresh air run over her body, it also was better to breath. Jinja took in a huge breath and sighed, she felt the eyes of her companions look at her. "Yes?" she said looking back at them.

Bren quickly looked away and tried to make it look like he was using his tablet, Beyal just smiled, Dax looked away and Chase sighed, "Jin I haven't seen you for five years, actually WE haven't seen you for five years" said Chase looking down at his feet that where handing there.

"Yeah princess, I have to agree with Suno there" sighed Dax, "Things can't go back to normal like before you know". Jinja crossed her arms and looked away.

"Why not" she whispered in frustration. Beyal decided to answer that question.

"Things cannot go back to normal because, they never will, noting will ever be the same again Jinja" he said almost a sigh. Jinja huffed before jumping down from the branch and landing on all fours. Chase opened his mouth wide, it was a fair hight and they had, had to of climbed it.

"Whoa Jin wait up" yelled Chase quickly climbing down the tree and running after her with the others right behind him, Chase grabbed her shoulder and was shocked to see her now in tears. "Jin whats up?" said Chase pulling her into a hug. Jinja pushed him away.

"WHY CAN'T THEY GO BACK TO NORMAL!" She screamed suddenly. Chase was taken aback. "Hey Jinja it's alright" said Bren who was now up front with Chase. Jinja looked away.

"I just don't wanna be treated differently okay" Jinja said softly wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I know I haven't seen you all for five years but….. I don't wanna be treated like a helpless women" she said, Chase gave a small laugh. "What?" said Jinja in a voice mixed with anger and laughter (She'd missed her friends laugh).

"Sorry Jin" chuckled Chase, Dax glared at Chase and raised a hand above his head to hit him, "Whoa, whoa, ok, ok I'll tell, it's just that you treated as if your helpless, not after what you just did before Jin, you escaped S.T.O.R.M and you lived 5 years there" said Chase smiling, a smile spread across Jinja's face and she hugged Chase.

"Thank you Chase" she said smiling. Dax gave a cocky grin and picked Jinja up by her waist and put her into a fireman's carry. "Dax!" she screamed punching his back, "Put me down!" she yelled but in laughter.

Chase smiled and ran up beside Dax, "What are you doing?" he said smiling. Dax grinned and whispered something into Chase's ear and that made Chase grin from ear to ear.

"What is it?" said Bren trying to get Dax to tell him, even through he was nineteen he still acted like a geek. Chase quickly whispered the plan to Bren who quickly smiled and whispered it to Beyal who also smiled. Jinja sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of them so she sighed and let Dax carry her.

It seemed like ages as Dax walked on with the others, that Jinja started looking at all her male companions and thinking about how they had changed. Beyal used to be really cute and little and also clueless, but now it seemed like he knew everything in the world, he wasn't that cute anymore but strangely he still had his same monk outfit on from 5 years ago. Bren had scruffy brown hair and a new pair of glasses, Jinja smiled slightly he had grown up a lot, *It's sad but Bren had grown up* she thought. Chase had changed a lot to, he was MUCH taller just like Dax and was actually pretty hot she blushed slightly at her thought and moved on to Dax, she sighed noting much had changed about Dax, he was taller and had maybe even grown more cocky, Jinja sighed she was stumped for a moment and then she lay her hand down on his shoulder to get more comfy when she froze, Dax had muscles, *Hell no!* thought Jinja as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks before Dax stopped.

"Finally" sighed Jinja as felt Dax place her down, "What are we here for anyway?" she asked standing up, "It's just a lake" she sighed looking back at the guys and suddenly Chase had grabbed one of her arms, Bren the other and Beyal and Dax had one of her legs each, they shuffled towards the lake.

"It's time you felt water on you now" laughed Chase. Jinja opened her mouth she didn't know whether to laugh or yell. "One, Two, Three!" Yelled Chase. Jinja braced herself and wrapped Charlamanges coat tightly around her before she hit the water.

"You guys are all so DEAD!" She yelled in laughter as she reached the surface of the water, Chase, Dax, Beyal and Bren where laughing away on the shore, 'I'll be fare and give you all a head start!" she yelled as she reached the shore.

Chase, Dax, Beyal and Bren didn't waste time running off grinning like mad, Jinja smiled and ran after them grinning her head off.

**Well I think I liked that chapter what about you guys? PLEASE REMEMBER! That you can send in your Monsuno requests for stories :) **


End file.
